1. Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board and a light emitting device including the same.
2. Background
Light emitting elements are devices for converting electricity to light. As representative light emitting elements, there are light-emitting diodes (LEDs), semiconductor laser diodes (LD), etc.
LEDs are devices in which electrons and holes meet at P-N junction areas to emit light when currents are applied thereto. Usually, LEDs are fabricated in a package structure in which they are installed. An LED package is mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) and configured to emit light by receiving currents from an electrode formed on the PCB.
In an LED package, heat generated in an LED may directly affect light-emitting performance or a lifespan of the LED package. When the heat generated in the LED stays therein for a long time, dislocation and mismatch may be generated in a crystal structure of the LED, which may shorten the lifespan of the LED.
Accordingly, techniques for promoting the dissipation of heat generated from an LED have been proposed. For example, a metal PCB having excellent heat dissipating characteristics may be applied to an LED package.
Meanwhile, when an LED package is mounted on a metal PCB, an expensive plating process may be performed to prevent oxidation, thus increasing the cost of the PCB.